


Belthazar (but you can just call him Belly)

by HeartsickHand



Category: Original Work
Genre: (the f slur is used a bit thats it), Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Comedy, Deepthroating, Demon Deals, Demon Sex, Demon Summoning, M/M, Oral Sex, Pedophilia, Rough Oral Sex, Shotacon, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slurs, Succubi & Incubi, basically this demon is a really dumb roommate but he fucks real good, pedo shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29200608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartsickHand/pseuds/HeartsickHand
Summary: This is an old rp (with the wonderful pal helping me with In Need of Counselling) that I edited and re-tooled into just, a comedic lighthearted perv fest. There may be future installments but honestly dont count on it.Ian is a lonely, horny boy who summons a succubus one evening. Turns out, he got the shittiest little bastard he could have. Not to mention, he has to deal with the fact that the form the demon chose to arouse him most, was that of a young boy.
Relationships: Boy/Shapeshifting Succubus who appears as a child usually, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 14





	Belthazar (but you can just call him Belly)

**Author's Note:**

> It should be especially obvious that this one isn't even remotely real or serious.  
> Finally I have a fic not technically be underage, but yknow, the shapeshifting demon p much counts. so thts why i chose not to use warnings i guess

Belthazar, a grand demon succubus of hell, had been watching human life through a portal, as usual. He sighed wistfully. Oh, how he wished he could go to earth! It'd been so long -- nearly 40 earth years. Technology had advanced so much since then, and he was itching to try out everything the 21st century had to offer.

A goblin-esque demon looking fella flapped up to him on his pile of skulls and brimstone or whatever it was that demons had in hell. He held out a piece of paper. "Mr. Belthazar! You have a new assignment!"

Bel's eyes lit up as he plucked the tiny paper with his claws from the goblin's hand. Oh, a human boy from America? Oh, good, he'd have all the luxuries he'd been eyeing enviously for the past several decades, even if the paper said the human was just a boring young man. With a flourish, he signed his name on the contract, and almost immediately he was whisked off to a portal, or whatever.

Vivian's room was filled with light as Belthazar was pulled through the portal of the summoning circle drawn upon the ground. And there he stood, in the middle of the circle, not 5 feet tall even in his high heeled boots. He looked down at his hands:  _ hmm, small _ . He looked down at his body.  _ Also small, and a boy _ , he supposed? He was adorned in a tight little crop top and hot pants that were tight enough to give him a bit of a muffin top. He unfurled his wings and devil's tail, casting a fanged, shit-eating smirk over at his new human companion. "Hello, master~" he purred, hands on his hips and trying his hardest to look intimidating, but it just came off as cutesy on account of his round, childish face, with rosy cheeks and cute pink lips. The only thing sort of scary about him were his red, cat-like eyes, but even those were bordered by lush, doe-like eyelashes.

Ian peered through his messy long black hair at the boy before him, shocked the ritual actually worked. "Why the fuck are you a guy? And a kid?" he said.  _ And why the fuck am I... _ The nasty bastard looked down at his grease-stained pajama pants tenting up.

Bel's smirk widened as he stepped from the circle, peering up at Ian with his hands on his hips. "My name is Belthazar. I take the form of whatever my new  _ 'master'  _ finds most attractive." He made sure to say 'master' with as much sarcasm as possible. He poked Ian in the chest. "Looks like you have a taste for...ahem...youthful ones." His eyes went down to see the tent in those grody pajama pants. "Pathetic, but I'm not surprised. At least I'm a boy this time. Usually you humans want little girls."

"What the fuck kinda name is Belthazar?"

"That's the closest approximation your pathetic human tongue can pronounce. Trust me, you wouldn't comprehend the majesty of my true name and form." He closed the gap between the two, pressing their bodies together. "But you knew that when you summoned me, didn't you?"

"Um... I'm not calling you Belthazar." Vivian tried to play it cool and ignore the sweat forming on his forehead as his heart fluttered at the small demon pressing his squishy little body against him.

"Whaaaaat? That's just rude -- okay fine. You can call me Bel." He wrapped his arms around his little body, feeling up his narrow waist and thicc hips with his small, dainty clawed hands. "I think it's cute and suits this form. What do you think, master, umm," He reached into his back pocket for the form he had signed earlier. "....Vivian. Wow, you're one to bitch about names."

"LISTEN HERE BELLY," he said, jabbing at the Incubus' stomach, "I'm your master, right?"

"Eep!" Bel squealed and arched away from the poke. "Nyaaaan~~! Stoooop, master, it hurts~!" Even though he was saying cute words, every syllable was filled with sarcasm and vitriol. He wasn’t trying to be sexy or appealing to his new master in the least.

Vivian found himself biting his lip, so enticed by the feeling of Bel's soft skin that he didn't even pick up on the sarcasm. He grabbed the demon by the sides of his chest, urging him towards his body. Ian found his thumbs resting on the boy's plump nipples.

"Ah-" Bel shuddered, his puffy little nipples perking to Vivian's touch. Even if he was a shithead, he was still a succubus, and still very sensitive. "Master....Master--" He snorted and covered his mouth with his hand to hide his little giggles. He couldn't get over how girly of a name it was. "Master Vivian!" he sneered.

Ian picked the brat up, draping him over his shoulder easily. "Says you? You ain't exactly masculine you gay little bitch. Fucking high heels?" He taunted while carrying Bel to the (unmade) bed.

Bel kicked his feet, whining and pitching a fit. He flapped his wings, smacking Ian in the face. "Hey! I  _ SAID  _ I look like what you think is most attractive! What are you, some kinda _ pedo faggot? _ Nasty freak!"

"Shut up! I'm not into noisy bastards, so do your actual fucking job with that mouth, huh?" He retorted, tossing Bel onto the springy mattress. There was a loud crunch as a chip snapped somewhere.

Bel bounced on it, squealing a little, his hips and belly jiggling a little bit. "Fine, that's what I'm here for." He smirked up at Ian, licking his lips and slyly tugging his shirt up to expose his squishy, puffy pink nipples. He spread his legs, his cute little bulge tight against the leather shorts he was wearing. "I'm gonna suck the soul outta you, bitch," he sneered.

Ian lunged towards Bel's chest, latching onto his right nipple and grabbing the other in his hand, squeezing tightly. "Fuck," was all that escaped his lips as his mind slipped gently into deep, dark lust. Bel smelled sweet, and tasted a little salty from sweat.

"Nnn!" Bel gasped, a shudder wracking through his little body. He wrapped his arms and legs tightly around Ian, digging his nails hard into his back. He grinded his crotch against Ian's body, his little cock starting to grow hard in his tiny shorts and aching against the other's body. "Master..." he whimpered, burying his face in Ian's neck, inhaling his scent deeply. Hmmm, he didn't smell too bad. He could get used to this....

Ian shuddered at the scratching, enjoying the pain somewhat. With his spare hand, he worked his way down into Bel's tight, warm pants. "Oh, Bel... holy shit," he murmured as he felt the warmth of a hairless and smooth, small, but intensely stiff cock against his slender fingers. He began to roll it around between them, savoring the sensation he had been apparently unaware of craving.

Bel bit his lip, smirking and rubbing his fingers against Ian's back, feeling the other's sexual energy build. His (sort-of-cute) new master was desperate for affection, that was obvious, and Bel was loving it. It'd be so much fun to play with him later, but right now, he needed his own hunger satisfied first...  _ "Master...oh, master..." _ he whimpered, grinding against Ian's hand, eager to take in that sexual energy and delicate touch. He had been aching desperately for a human's touch for the past few decades. He wouldn't be satisfied unless he had a cock buried deep in his ass. "Please…?"

Ian easily turned the faux-child over so his ass was sticking up and pulled down his shorts to reveal a pair of... panties? Vivian shoved his face into the surprisingly-cute design, pressing his lower face up into Bel's ass, breathing deeply.

The succubus squeaked as he was turned over. Being handled so roughly got him achingly hard, which he didn't anticipate, but enjoyed nonetheless. He spread his legs, rubbing his ass against Ian's face. "Please, master!" Bel begged, his cute hole twitching against Ian's face through his panties. His little cock was slick and dripping, leaving a wet spot at the front of those cotton panties that strained against his dick. "Touch me, please..."

The boy paused. "I uh... assume you come... already cleaned? And like, also clean?"

"Whaaat? Of course I am!" Bel snapped, backing his booty up into Ian's face and grinding his ass against Ian's nose and mouth. "Do you think I'm some kind of dirty slut?! You'll need lube, though."

"That doesn't come standard with sex demons? Like, pussy glands in your ass? Or something? Aren't you shapeshifting or... something?" Ian said, his steamy breath hitting Bel's exposed hole.

"Hnnn!" Bel arched his back when he felt Ian's hot breath against his asshole, his cock twitching. "W-well...my anatomy is limited to, um, Earthly anatomy," he said vaguely, rubbing his ass against Ian's mouth to shut him up. Earthly doesn't necessarily mean  _ human _ , after all. "So… I can't do that, not unless I talk to the higher-ups. But I can give myself a pussy, if you're into that?"

"No-- No, you're... perfect," Ian replied, trying not to think of the implications. He dove his tongue into Bel, struggling against the incredible tightness of the opening.

"Ah!" Bel gasped, burying his face into Ian's pillow and spreading his legs more, his back arched and ass in the air. He relaxed his body, allowing Ian's tongue to enter, but he was still pleasantly tight.

While moving his mouth to Bel's testicles, he gently slid a finger into the boy.

"Oh...!" Bel squeaked, pressing against Ian's finger. "Is that all?" he panted, pushing himself on his elbows to smirk at Ian from between his legs. "Come on, I can take more."

Vivian spat on the hole and slid another finger in. It was tight enough to make it difficult, but Bel's deceivingly innocent body was clearly designed to stretch well.

"Nnn! Is that all you got?!" Bel challenged, panting hard and bucking against Vivian's fingers with a groan. The stretch felt soooo good, but it wasn't enough to satisfy him! "Come on, pedo-fag, fuck me!"

Vivian's nostrils tingled from the strange adrenaline of being called something so comically horrible, and after standing up and angling his cock towards Bel, he paused in hesitant shame. "I don't know man, this is... weird." Precum dribbled from his cock, which had never been so hard before.

"You summoned me, right?" Bel said, looking over his shoulder at Vivian with the biggest shit-eating grin he could muster. He rubbed his ass against Vivian's cock, making sure to get that precum all over to lube his butt up. "This is what you wanted. And I want you, master."

"Holy fuck, you're so sexy," he said breathily; he didn’t need much convincing. His cock pressed against Bel's sphincter, beautifully pink and pure. The head of his penis squished up against it until the ass finally welcomed him in, swallowing his cock into the slutty warm insides. "O-ohhh, fuck, I've - I've never felt something so fucking goo~d," he whimpered, moving little as to not cum right away

"Mmmf!" Bel covered his mouth to stifle his moans and conceal his devilish grin as Ian slowly slid inside him, feeling the size of the other's cock stretch him in a way that was just so,  _ so  _ satisfying, he couldn't wrap his mind around it. He had been dying for this for the past few decades. "Master...w-wow..." he breathed, looking over his shoulder at Ian, a bit of drool running down his lips. "It feels so good...you're so deep inside me...."

At this, Vivian pushed as far in as he possibly could. The small, tight corridors weren't quite big enough for his fully-developed cock, and he felt himself hit the back of Bel's first chamber. He shuddered, feeling the warm soft resistance that met him there.

"Nnnh!" Bel buried his face in Vivian's (probably stinky) pillow, biting down on it to stifle his moans. He didn't anticipate that everything would feel so much bigger (and better) with this new smaller body. His body relaxed, allowing Vivian to go in further. He had a pretty stretchy, slutty ass lol.

Ian's hips bucked wildly and he wrapped his arms around Bel's soft, sweet body. Enduring more exercise than he probably had ever before, he rapidly pounded Bel's tight ass, sweating and breathing heavily. "B-bel~! Fuck, I-I'm gonna cum~"

"Do it! Inside me, cum inside me..!" Bel gasped, drool running down his chin, arching his body against Ian. The sweat dripping on him probably should have grossed him out, but in that moment it felt so hot. He bit his lip in anticipation, feeling that hot energy building up in the boy, eager to drain it out of him like the nasty little cum-sucking vampire he was. "Please, master...!"

Ian slapped his body into Bel's, driving his oversized cock into the boy-demon, inserting every single inch into the shuddering drooling succubus. Ian could only verbalize his pleasure with a girly, breathy moan as he twitched and emptied himself into the living wet dream of Belthe-whatever.

"AH! Master!" Bel cried out, feeling that hot nut and even hotter energy spill inside him. He bit his lip, wrapping his legs around Ian and digging the heels of his thigh-high boots into his lower back to hold him there tightly so he could suck up  _ aaaaaall  _ that energy. This would leave the human exhausted, but Bel didn't care -- this was his job, after all! He shuddered, burying his face into the pillow, his body trembling and twitching around Ian's cock as he came as well, leaving a sticky slick stain on the bed, but this nasty boy had to clean his sheets later anyway, Bel was sure. Finally sure he had drained Ian of enough energy, he pulled his legs away, probably leaving some sore indents in Ian's back where his heels had dug. He pushed himself up on all fours to peek under his belly at the mess he had made. His own cum was glistening on his lower belly, and he rather liked the look. It'd look nicer with Vivian licking it off though. "Hehe, oopsie~"

Vivian sat back, his vision blurring. "Holy shit, dude..." he muttered. His eyes began to clear and he saw Bel, wet from sweat and cum. Despite the exhaustion, he threw himself on top of the demon again. He took a second to look at Bel's pink-blushed shit-eating face, then locked his lips over Bel's. He began to work his hot tongue between the boy's lips.

Bel let out sweet little whimpers into Vivian's mouth as he wrestled his little tongue against Vivian's, pushing his sticky body against the other's. "Hehe, do you think you're up for more~?" he teased in a purr against Vivian's lips, raking his long claws through Vivian's hair against his scalp.

"I don't think  _ *huff* _ my cock  _ *huff* _ will get hard again... but maybe, you could eat me out?" Ian muttered between breaths and kisses.

"Hmm, I don't think you're ready for what my mouth can really do," Bel purred, giving Ian a lil kissie on the nose. "You look like you're about to pass out." Just as planned.

"Not 'till I've had my fill of you," Ian said before gently biting Bel's lower lip. The difference in sizes between their mouths made Vivian start to perk up again. It seemed as though his tongue filled Bel's entire mouth, and his small teeth felt smooth and pleasant. Ian severed the kiss, wanting to see what Bel could do when his tongue wasn't pressed down by his own, and not-so-gently guided the demon's face to down to his chest

"Mmf!" Bel allowed himself to be pushed down. He gave Ian's nipple an experimental lick, his other hand on his other tittie and claws pressing into the skin. He peered up at Vivian to gauge his interest. The boy was in pure ecstasy. He held Bel like a mother hugs a child, pressing his head into his chest. His hips began bucking involuntarily, grinding against whatever body-part he found between his legs. Ian couldn't speak, and simply bit his lip as he caressed Bel's soft back. Bel snickered to himself. Vivian was so easy to please, it was kind of gross. He swirled his tongue around Vivians nipple, gently flicking his finger over the other one. “Hey...you might be a good succubus yourself,” he commented with a smirk, grinding his body against Vivians. “Ever consider a job change? I can hook you up.”

"Is... is that a thing?" he asked hesitantly, getting off to the idea of taking a form like Bel's to pleasure people for a... for a living, he supposed.

“Oh, yeah,” Bel said conversationally, giving dat nipple a lil’ nibble. “Since you've summoned me, you basically have three options. One, I follow you and feed on you as I need until your natural death. Two, I can take you to my boss and he can hook you up. Or three, I just suck out your soul entirely and leave you for dead.” He smirked and licked his lips. “I hear human souls are particularly delicious.” With that, he gave that nipple a sharp bite.

Ian let out a pathetic yelp at the bite. "Do I... have to choose now? That's a big choice. I kinda want to just fuck you for a bit before I decide is that cool? Do you eat?"

“Oh, yeah. Take your time. I’m going to be here for the rest of your natural life, after all~”

"What if I get bored of you?"

“I can just eat your soul and end your suffering!” Bel beamed, batting his eyelashes. Of course there was a way to banish a demon, but he'd never tell Vivian that, he needed that cum. “You won’t get bored of me, trust me~”

"Prove it."

“With pleasure~” Bel cooed, giving Vivian's nipple a final bite before moving down his body, leaving a trail of kisses down his stomach before reaching his cock. “You’re kinda cute, and this doesn't look half bad,” he commented, rolling Vivian's half-erect cock between his fingers daintily. He appreciated how small his hand was on it.

Ian gingerly took Bel's head in his hands and moved it towards the tip, lining it up for penetration. "How deep can you take it?" he challenged.

“How deep do you want it?” Bel smirked, twirling his pointed nails around the head of Vivians cock and daintily pressing a fingertip right over the hole. He poked out his cute little tongue and ran it along the head, watching it grow as the demon outlined the rim, then sending a long lick from the base of the head to the urethra. 

"About... this deep!" he said, pulling Bel's face towards his cock, trying to force himself all the way in.

"Ggk!" Bel choked on Vivian's cock for a moment but quickly got used to it, letting his jaw and throat relax so Vivian could get some sweet deepthroat action. It seemed like Vivian wanted to be in control now and Bel was totally cool with just having his mouth fucked. He looked up at Vivian with total fuck-me eyes, touching one of Vivian's hands with his little ones.

The hand grabbed back, enveloping the demon’s entirely.  _ Fuck, he's so tight! So small~ _ he thought, as he felt the head of his cock push through the resistance at the back of the mouth. As he entered the warm, wet throat, his hips bucked erratically and involuntarily. He could see his cock bulging out of the boy's neck.

Bel couldn't really do the succ while his throat was being fucked like this, but he was having a good time anyway. In fact, this was some pussy shit. He could handle more. He squeezed Vivian's wrists to get his attention and glared up at him, somehow giving Vivian a smug  _ is that all you got? _ look even with all that dick in his mouth, challenging him.

"More?" Vivian asked. Before he got any clarification, he grabbed Bel's hair, throwing his small head back and forth, fucking his thoat like an onahole. "Holy shit kid, y... you're so fucking good~" he moaned, almost to himself. He felt the muscles in Bel's neck tighten periodically, as if milking him. "I th-think I'm gonna cu--!" He spasmed, twitching his cock inside of Bel, pouring out so much cum that he could practically feel it surging through his cock.

"Mmmf!" Bel eagerly sucked down as much of the nut as he could, but his mouth was still tiny and he still couldn't help but cough and splutter a little. He pulled back, letting the rest of the cum hit his face and lips. "Jeez....you're so gross," he sneered, licking some off his lips and looking up at Vivian with a smirk.

"Says the one with cum all over his face?"

"You wanted this! You're the one who summoned me, you nasty freak!" Bel snapped back.

"YOU'RE THE CUM GUZZLING NYMPHO!"

" _ Um, yeah? _ That's what succubi do?? Telling me to not guzzle cum is like telling a cat to not lick its own ass. You're the pervert who wants me around."

"Man I just found some shit on tumblr it wasn't serious!"

"Maybe you shouldn't fuck around with shit you don't understand then, buddy," Bel snapped, crossing his arms and looking haughty. "I'm here to stay; get used to it."

"Just a fuckin' sec bitch I'm gonna see if that damn blog had instructions on how to get rid of you." Ian pulled on a sweatshirt and got his phone out of the pocket, starting to swipe through. "What the fuck... where is everything? Wait shit don't tell me the adult content ban got it? How the fuck am I supposed to send this twerp back?!"

Bel wiped his cummy face on Ian's comforter, then shot him an angry, offended look. "You're just gonna fuck me and then send me back?!" he whined. "Come on, let me stay here! It's been so long since I've been on earth!"

"You're being a shit! Don't wipe cum on my comforter!"

Bel rolled his eyes. "It's already filthy, what's a little more jizz?" he scoffed. "You're getting really annoying. When are you gonna pass out? I took enough energy from you to keep me going for days. You shouldn't even be able to stand."

"Man, fine, you can crash for a bit... wanna like... do we... cuddle?"

"Me? Crash? No way, I'm gonna be awake for days!" Bel grinned, jumping to his feet. "What do you got in your fridge? I'm really in the mood for human food! I love cum an' all but nothing beats chicken nuggets!"

"Dude I only have like 7 left don't eat em all," Ian said exasperatedly.

While the boy slept, Belthazar ate them all anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my twitter @HeartsickHand, maybe commission some writing?  
> This rp isn't super active so I cant guarantee future installments, but I would really like to continue it. If I do, it'll probably be as another chapter to this fic so sub i guess?? iunno


End file.
